


Pomiędzy śmiercią a zmartwychwstaniem

by Julenenka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8004379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John przeżywa żałobę, którą przerywa jedna wizyta.<br/>Ta, której nie chciał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomiędzy śmiercią a zmartwychwstaniem

Szok był pierwszym, czego doświadczył po skoku. Nie potrafił się otrząsnąć. Jedna wielka masa przykuta do łóżka, zmuszana do jedzenia i picia, korzystania z łazienki i stania w oknie, aby zaczerpnąć chociaż trochę świeżego powietrza. On nie miał siły, nie chciał się ruszać, odczuwać. Chciał się odciąć się od świata zewnętrznego. Dla siebie był martwy. Czuł się martwy. Jedna wielka pustka zalała jego wnętrze.

Sherlock zabrał jego część ze sobą.

_Żegnaj, John._

Skoczył.

Ta scena tańczyła mu przed oczami, wręcz go raziła. Potrzebował gumki, aby to zetrzeć.

A może nie.

Potrzebował markera, aby dalej to widzieć, ale niewyraźnie. Będzie to zamazane, tylko niektóre fragmenty pozostaną czyste. Tylko te chce pamiętać. Reszta ma zniknąć. Ale czemu pomimo czarności przed oczami on dalej płakał, zwijał się w kulkę i szlochał, dopóki mógł?

Zakopał się w pościeli Sherlocka, która jeszcze nim pachniała, i wąchał ją, a ta w cichej zgodzie pozwalała mu w nią łkać, wchłaniając kolejne litry łez. Następnie przetrząsnął całe mieszkanie, wszystkie jego rzeczy rzucił na łóżko i stworzył z nich przytulne legowisko, wreszcie czując się dobrze.

Złość zmieszała się ze smutkiem i nieporadnością. Nieustanne wybuchy towarzyszyły mu w trakcie żałoby, sprawiając, że ludzie unikali go jak ognia. Dobrze, pomyślał wtedy John. Niech tak będzie, powiedział, leżąc na swoim bezpiecznym schronisku i krzywiąc się co chwilę. Niech też cierpią. Ja nie jestem w tym sam. Dlaczego więc oni wyglądają na tak wyluzowanych? Dlaczego nie wyglądają na ludzi będących w żałobie?

Te pytania zadawał sobie codziennie. Kilka razy dziennie. Co godzinę. Co pół godziny.

Co minutę. Co sekundę.

Ciągle, bez przerwy, jedno pytanie kotłowało mu się w głowie, nie dając mu spokoju.

Dlaczego?

Palił któregoś już z rzędu papierosa. Opierał się o framugę okna i bezczelnie wypuszczał kółka dymu z ust, patrząc bez zainteresowania na spowity deszczem Londyn, który pomimo tej okropnej pogody żył i radował się. Nie widział w tym sensu. Właściwie w niczym nie widział sensu, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Spędził tyle czasu na rozwiązywaniu zagadek i bieganiu za nimi, że nie zauważył, jak wszystko dookoła się zmieniło. Ściągnięto tabliczkę z jednego z mieszkań przy ulicy, na której napisane było „na sprzedaż”. Kiedyś otwarta knajpka zamieniła się w zabitą deskami ruderę, i to w samym centrum miasta, gdzie powinien być ruch i wiecznie zajęte stoliki. Jeszcze dalej można było zauważyć, jak otwarty polski sklepik rozkwitał, a jego urocza pani właścicielka pozdrawiała znanych sobie ludzi. Obok niego przechodziła para, która trzymała się za ręce. Ciężarna kobieta uśmiechnęła się miękko najprawdopodobniej do swojego męża, a on sam szczerzył się szeroko, co chwilę sięgając do olbrzymiego brzucha i głaszcząc go. Który to miesiąc? Ze swojego miejsca nie mógł tego dostrzec i oszacować, a Sherlock…

Nie. Sherlock by tego nie ocenił, ponieważ nie żył.

Cholera jasna.

Przetarł swoje zmęczone oczy, zaciągnął się po raz ostatni i wydmuchując dym z nosa, ugasił niedopałek w popielniczce.

Drzwi do salonu otworzyły się ze skrzypienem. Spojrzał w ich stronę z obojętnością wypisaną na twarzy. Ujrzał tę osobę, którą najchętniej nie widziałby jeszcze przez kilkanaście tygodni, bo zbyt mocno przypominała mu o nim i tych wszystkich sprawach, które zostały rozwiązane z jego pomocą.

Mycroft Holmes ze swoją idiotyczną, ociekającą wodą parasolką, o którą się opierał.

Cholerny brat.

\- Zjeżdżaj mi z tym pieprzonym parasolem – warknął John, machając rękoma i wchodząc do kuchni. Stanął naprzeciw niego, unosząc dalej ręce, po czym je opuścił. Usta miał otwarte. Po chwili je zamknął. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na niego. - Czego chcesz? Dlaczego tutaj się pojawiasz?

Mycroft wszedł dalej do mieszkania i rozejrzał się powoli. Zapewne oceniał, ile rzeczy wytłukłem, domyślał się John, dalej sztywno stojąc na swoim miejscu i śledząc wzrokiem nieproszonego gościa. Kiedy tamten zatrzymał się na środku salonu, John westchnął i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. Nieśmiało opuścił też głowę i zaczął bawić się swoimi palcami.

\- Dla mnie kawa, doskonale wiesz jaka. – Usłyszał.

Kiwnął głową i odwrócił się. Wstawił czajnik, wyjął dwa kubki i zapełnił je kawą. Zaciągnął się zapachem, zamknął puszkę i odstawił na swoje miejsce. Obejrzał się za siebie i ujrzał starszego Holmesa siedzącego w fotelu swojego brata. Gdzieś z jego piersi wydobył się nieludzki warkot.

Tego przedmiotu po prostu nie mógł przenieść do sypialni. Ten cholerny fotel musiał tutaj stać, jak gdyby nic się nie stało, a to Watsona najbardziej bolało. Że dalej udawał, że wszystko jest w porządku, podczas gdy tak naprawdę tak nie było.

Mycroft rzucił parasolkę na podłogę, co chwilę niedbale trącając ją butem. Z szyderczym uśmiechem wpatrywał się w plecy przyjaciela jego brata, nie spuszczając z niego nawet na chwilę wzroku. Kiedy lokator przyniósł mu jego gorący napój, sapnął i pochwycił automatycznie kubek, od razu z niego pijąc.

John uniósł brew, a on machnął tylko ręką.

\- Przyzwyczajenie zawodowe – wyjaśnił, biorąc drugi łyk.

Watson usiadł na swoim fotelu. Zapadła niewygodna cisza, przerywana siorbaniami i mamrotaniem Mycrofta. Kiedy ten wreszcie oderwał się od swojego kubka, spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem, na co ten drugi wzdrygnął się.

\- Co u ciebie, John?

Jedno proste pytanie, a tyle odpowiedzi. Co u niego? Miał ochotę coś ze sobą zrobić, pobiec do kogokolwiek i mu przypierniczyć, upić się, nawet myślał o narkotykach. Mógł już się pozbierać i zacząć od nowa, ale nie chciał. Nie chciał tracić więzi ze swoim jedynym przyjacielem, który może był rąbanym socjopatą, ale mógł na niego liczyć.

Problem polegał na tym, że jego przyjaciel był martwy.

Chodził ciągle na jego grób i błagał, aby to była nieprawda. Im częściej tam chodził, tym bardziej się pogrążał i nie robił sobie nadziei.

\- Dobrze – skłamał.

Oboje wiedzieli, że to kłamstwo, ale żaden się nie przyczepił. Nikt nie chciał tego roztrząsać. Oboje wiedzieli swoje wersje.

Mycroft wskazał na paczkę papierosów leżącą na kominku. John tylko westchnął i twierdząco pokiwał głową. Gość uniósł brew.

\- Więc to tak topisz swoje smutki, tak? Paląc?

Ten oburzył się.

\- Zarzucasz mi coś?

Holmes wstał i podszedł do zabudowania, zdejmując z niego pudełko i wyciągając jednego skręta. Wyjął zapalniczkę, podpalił go i wciągnął dym do swoich płuc.

\- Wiesz, to był mój sposób na takie sprawy. - Wypuścił z ust dym. - Potrafiłem w takich dniach wypalić dwie paczki dziennie, co niezbyt dobrze wpłynęło na moje płuca. - Zaśmiał się bez rozbawienia. - Dlatego teraz muszę ćwiczyć. Cholerna dieta. - Opadł ponownie na fotel, na co John się zjeżył. - Ale zdrowie! Jakie ważne… - Spojrzał na niego i ponownie zaciągnął się dymem. - Jesteś takim cholernym szczęściarzem…

\- Tak? Bo właśnie straciłem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela?

Mycroft parsknął.

\- A ja mojego młodszego braciszka. I co z tego?

\- To z tego, że ty raczej jesteś przyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy, Mycroft. Już nie raz odstawiał ci takie numery.

\- To prawda, ale dalej nie mogę uwierzyć. Nie chcę wierzyć, wiesz? Ale najwidoczniej muszę, bo z naszej dwójki ktoś musi być racjonalny. A tym kimś na pewno będę ja.

\- Żartujesz sobie?

Brat Sherlocka pochylił się do przodu.

\- Nie. Dlatego przyszedłem tutaj z propozycją. Właściwie to nakazem, którego musisz się posłuchać.

John wyprostował się.

\- O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

Ten westchnął, przystawił skręta do ust i wciągnął dym do środka.

\- Masz mi oddać wszystkie rzeczy należące do Sherlocka.

\- Nie!

\- To nakaz, John. Musisz to zrobić, inaczej ściągnę na twoją głowę raczej nieprzyjemne sprawy.

Watson otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia, a ze złości zaczął coraz mocniej zaciskać pięści.

\- Grozisz mi.

\- Niestety tak. - Spojrzał mu spokojnie w oczy. - I masz się wyprowadzić.

\- Pieprzysz.

\- Do jutra, John. Masz czas do jutra.

\- Ty pieprzony, cholerny… - przeklinał na niego, z każdym słowem mówiąc coraz głośniej. - Wpadasz do MOJEGO mieszkania, prosisz o cholerną KAWĘ, a teraz mi mówisz, że mam się WYPROWADZIĆ? DO JUTRA?

\- Może przesadziłem. Tydzień. O, to będzie dobre. - Dopił do końca kawę, zgasił papierosa na talerzyku postawionym na stoliku i uśmiechnął się smutno. - Tak musi być, John.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, podczas której mieszkaniec kamienicy przetrawiał wszystko.

\- Wynoś się – warknął cicho. - Wynoś się i nie wracaj.

Mycroft wstał, otrzepał się z niewidzialnych okruchów, podniósł parasolkę i udał się do drzwi.

\- Jak sobie życzysz. - W drzwiach się zatrzymał i po raz ostatni spojrzał na byłego lekarza wojskowego. Wyciągnął do niego rękę z kartką, którą wygrzebał z kieszeni marynarki, ale doktor jej nie przyjął. Westchnął i położył ją na najbliższej płaskiej powierzchni. - To jest adres mieszkania, do którego możesz się przeprowadzić. Nie musisz dziękować.

\- Wypieprzaj stąd, Mycroft.

Ten tylko zasalutował mu niedbale i zbiegł z gracją po schodach. John zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, oparł się o nie i osunął się na podłogę. Podciągał nogi, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i myślał.

Nie, to nie tak miało być.

Nie, nie, nie, nie.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Nie miał żadnych szans z Mycroftem, dlatego lepiej by było, gdyby stąd się wyniósł. Może tam wreszcie się uwolni?

A gdzie było tam? Jeszcze nie było, bo on na pewno nie zamierzał wyprowadzać pod wskazany przez niego adres. Nie, on znajdzie własne lokum.

Dokładnie, nie da Mycroftowi tej satysfakcji.

Usiadł do stołu, przesunął wszystkie zalegające na nim rzeczy na podłogę, podłączył do prądu laptop i odpalił go.

Jeśli miał odejść, to z klasą, ponieważ żaden Holmes już nie wkroczy do jego życia. Może być wolnym ptakiem.

Nareszcie, pomyślał, szukając ofert wynajmowanych mieszkań.

Nareszcie będę mógł oderwać.


End file.
